dEaTh WisH
by cjalyssa
Summary: All Sasuke wants was just to commit a suicide. But no, he just had to be taken as a hostage, be chased by the yakuza, yanked off to who knows where, get in trouble along the way, and the worst of all, get married! Couldn’t he just die in peace? NARUSASU


**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Yo! You people must have thought that I had died right?? Well, guess what I'm still breathing. Only Barely though… I must say that for all those people who had been waiting for an update for my fics I'm very sorry to say that I will not be updating it soon since my drafts was gone. _–Sigh-_ I'm a very lazy person so I decided to write my drafts on my cellphone, but unfortunately it was robbed. (I cried when that happens while I'm still on the police precinct) and when I finally had the strength to haul up my sorry ass and to start writing again, my computer broke down and rebooted and deleted all my files. And believe me until now, I'm still sooooo pissed. Thankfully my thesis was saved on my e-mail or else I would have to retype it all over again. This year is really not very good for me. So to take off my mind from all my misfortunes and damned thesis, I'll start this story, and don't worry about the other fics I'm already working on it. I'll try to post the next chap of Date 102 hopefully before the year ends. So, Ja!!** And Merry X-Mas to all of you people!!**

**Summary:** Having a shitty life, all Uchiha Sasuke wants was just to commit a suicide. But noooo, he just had to be taken as a hostage, be chased by the Yakuza with a gorgeous carnapper, yanked off to who-knows-where, get in trouble along the way, and the worst of all, be married against his will!! Couldn't he just die in peace?? Yaoi

**Warning: **OOCness, Crappiness, Silliness, Crude Languages and Yaoiness, heh.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Title: Death Wish**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: -SuiCidaL-**

"Come back here!!" a man's voice bellowed from the huge mansion, startling the evening's silence.

"Tch!" A raven-head teen stormed off the door, banging it on the process. He ignored his father's order and continued his way. He yanked open his car door and plopped down on the driver's seat. He saw his father from his peripheral vision, red from anger, trudging towards him, still yelling at him, his mother following worriedly, trying to calm his irate father. His brother was leaning at the doorway, arms crossed and smirking, watching the whole spectacle with barely suppressed amusement. '_Must_ _father be so loud_?' the teen grumbled. He ignited his engine and did not pay any heed to the man's frantic knocking on his window car. He was surprised that the man did not just smash his car window to get his attention. Not that he will get it. He is very skilled in ignoring other people. Especially people who is not making any sense, (for him at least), and that includes his father.

"Uchiha Sasuke, get down from that car this instant." The man hissed threateningly to his son, his knocks getting louder and more frantic. But the boy didn't get down much to his astonishment, (though he's not really surprised, his son is very stubborn after all. He takes that stubbornness from his mother, not from him, Uchiha Fugaku. He is very calm and logical after all (no matter what anyone else say, don't believe them, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas are always right!))

Then the car started to maneuver in the driveway. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" he continued shouting but the black sports car had already zoomed out of the place leaving him, standing there (like an idiot, not that he'll admit it out loud) and seething.

The boy named Sasuke growled while clutching the wheel tightly. He hated arguing with his father, especially with the littlest of things. But it always happened. And it always ends the same, with him storming out of their house, his father yelling, his mother worrying and his bastard of a brother, smirking. Then after a few days of cooling off, he'll come back as if nothing happened, only for the cycle to repeat again.

Sasuke couldn't exactly remember when this cycle had begun. But he sure as hell could pinpoint the reason why it had begun.

He used to be such an obedient little child. Always doing whatever pleases his father. Be a sweet, innocent, adorable (if you ever repeat any of this, be aware that an Enraged Uchiha screaming bloody murder will be asking for your head in a silver platter, complete with a libel suit suing you, your ancestors and your future descendants) son for his mother, and an adoring little brother. Their family was perfect. Too perfect in fact, that it was bound to be ruined sooner or later. And ruined it was.

The reason?

His big brother, Uchiha-_freakin'_-Itachi.

And no, it has nothing to do with Itachi being the _"__**perfect**__" (-sneer-) person_ that he is.

_It has __**nothing**__ to do with his big brother being a genius._ Though Sasuke's IQ is above average too, Itachi's is still higher, making Itachi the teacher's pet, which according to the teen suits his brother.

_It has __**nothing**__ to do with him being so athletic, that whatever sports he joined, he always ended up winning the gold. _Sasuke often prayed that his brother's opponents would just play dirty and beat his brother into a pulp, and sometimes he had to restrain himself not to cheer when the opponents score. He secretly brought a banner for the opposing team though.

_It also has __**nothing**__ with Itachi being a musical prodigy. _The younger Uchiha had been almost caught disabling his brother's drums, putting raspberry on Itachi's flute and cutting the microphone's wires during one of the school concert featuring Itachi as the lead singer. And don't tell anyone, but he is the reason Itachi lost his voice the day of the musical last year, he put unsweetened sugar on all of his big brother's foods and drinks the day before (Itachi almost died because of sugar overdose that day).

_It has __**nothing**__ with Itachi being a prick_. Although Sasuke hates him and often curse him for it.

_And also, it has __**nothing**__ to do with his brother, being very beautiful, even more beautiful than him._ But Sasuke resents that fact, because he, with his smooth pale skin, silky raven hair, pouty pink lips, aristocratic nose, lengthy eyelashes that covers his onyx eyes that seem to see through anyone, complete that with a lithe and graceful body and you had a very gorgeous Uchiha. His brother is just more girly, which brings to another topic---

_It has __**nothing**__ to Itachi being gay_, cause let's face it Sasuke's gay to. And he is not the type for self-loathing thing.

_It has __**everything**__ to Itachi being alive._

Yes, that's it. He just hates his brother's existence. He hates how everybody favors Itachi more than him. He hates how they fawn over him as if he's God's incarnate (can't they see he's just a devil in disguise??). He hates how his parents always compare them, and often found Sasuke lacking. And most of all, he hates how Itachi lords his accomplishment to his face.

With all of that, he snapped. And rebelled. He started flunking his subjects. He dropped from the school clubs, and he started isolating himself from his family. Then his father started telling him off, and he started telling his father off. With a lot of colorful languages. (Uchiha Sasuke would like to tell off anyone who is reading this that seems to think he is just a whiny and spoiled brat, and with colorful languages too.)

And that's how all of this started.

Well, it doesn't really matter how it's really started, right?

The point is its all Itachi's fault. The stupid prick

And that he is the reason why this cycle of their family had started.

But this time will be different. The cycle will be broken. Because he will not come back. Alive, that is.

Yes. Uchiha Sasuke is going to end everything tonight. And by end, he meant dead.

And yes. This night, he will commit suicide.

Actually, he had many times tried to kill Itachi, but the prick proves to be very hard to kill, so he just had to settle to the easy and next best thing, kill himself.

And no, nobody can make him change his mind now, even if you exorcise him naked and threaten him with his fan-girls. The thing is, Uchihas have one track mind, if they decided something, they will do all means necessary to do it. Even if they had to step on other people's toes, knees, hands (or any body parts for that matter) just to get their goal. And they may not seem like it, but Uchihas are always passionate on whatever they do.

_Hmm…_ he wonders what his perfect family will say about this. Maybe concoct some sob story about his death. Or maybe just deny his existence altogether. (Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?) No matter, he will be dead when that time comes.

Though of course, he _IS_ still an Uchiha so he if he had to die, he have to die with a flair.

'_Now, how to do it?'_ Sasuke thought. He began thinking of different suicide methods. He don't want to slit his wrists, that will be too cliché. And he doesn't want to die due to blood loss. It will be too messy. Not that he really care, but he don't think that red is really his color. It made his skin look deathly pale. So, no, slitting wrists, is out of the question.

He doesn't want to die of drug overdose, who do you think he is, Marilyn Monroe? _Tch_.

Hanging himself had seemed like a good idea. But when he remembered the movies that have a part where some people hanged themselves, and he sees their blue face looking constipated with tongues lolling out and eyes bugging out, the idea of hanging himself quickly lost its splendor. He is not going to be caught dead looking like that. (And shut up! No one needs your opinion).

Suddenly his stomach rumble, signaling that he stormed out of his house before he could eat his dinner. He looked around trying to find a good restaurant where he could eat. But sadly, he is already out of the center of the city and there is no restaurant in sight. There is a 24 hour convenience store down the street though. Weighing his options, he decided that food from the convenience store will be better than no food at all. Hey, He may be dying tonight, but he doesn't want to die with an empty stomach.

The teen got down from the car and locked it, he doesn't want his beloved _'Chevvy'_ (yes, he named his black Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 _'Chevvy'_, he's twisted like that) be stolen by some unnamed, disgusting, and probably someone who doesn't even clean their hands after they finished their business in the bathroom. Sasuke walked to the store and open the glass doors. He was greeted by the cashier who is reading a magazine with his feet perched up and the security guard who was mopping the floor. He ignored them and goes to the foods section; he was carefully scrutinizing all the available foods there that he did not hear the door chimes signaling that other customers had entered the store.

He was busy debating whether he should buy the already-made sandwiches or the cookies to hear the distracted greetings of the cashier and the guard who is now wiping the in-door tables, he settled for the cookies.

Sasuke was lost on his thoughts whether he should buy unsweetened cookies or the choco-chip ones that he didn't hear the two newly-arrived customers shout hold-up, pointing their guns at the surprised cashier and the startled guard.

The teen didn't saw that the other customer had quickly whipped out his cp and called the cops, and that the cashier looked close to passing out and the guard who had pissed himself, when he chose choco-chip cookies over the unsweetened ones.

He was too busy deciding if he should buy a soda or a juice to notice that police cars had parked in front of the store, whipping their own guns, barking orders to surround the place and shouting for the hold-uppers to come out and give-up.

But he sure as hell noticed when one of the robbers pointed a gun at him, and hoisted him outside, shouting that he will be killed if the police won't let them escape (What, did you think of him as too stupid as to not notice when he was being held hostage?? _Puh-lease… Xp )_

"He's bluffing, don't let them escape!" shouted the police chief to his subordinates. The other police who had lowered their guns due to the threat quickly lifted their guns again.

"We are not bluffing, dammit!" the other robber shouted back, and as if to emphasize his point he began to shake the security guard he was holding for cover.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had finally grasped the situation at hand. He was being held as a hostage (more like a security blanket) by a coward who is afraid to face his crimes like a man, and the police were pointing their guns at him, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Dammit! Why are you pointing it at me!" he shouted to the dumbfounded policemen "point it at him!" he pointed at the guard, who is starting to piss himself all over again. He doesn't want to die in a hostage drama like this. Well, he would look like a tragic hero at least, but still, he doesn't want to die with a hole on his body or worse a hole on his head. His eyes widened when he realized that when his bastard of a hostage taker decided to pull the trigger of the gun which is pointed at his head, his head will go '**kaboom!'** and worse his beautiful face will be marred! He won't die looking less than perfect!

Gritting his teeth in anger, he elbowed the robber hard on the gut. When the man loosens his hold on his neck, Sasuke turned around twisting the man's arm in the process. And to the astonishment of all, Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku, and one of the heirs of the multimillion Uchiha Inc., single-handedly beat-up his hostage taker. And as if a possessed by a demon he charged at the other robber too. Punching and kicking, until the man shouted for mercy and for his own mother.

Ten minutes later, when the two hostage robbers where taken to the hospital via an ambulance, twitching and groaning in pain and vowing that they will never do a single bad thing on their life, less they encounter the '_raven demon_' again, Sasuke found himself surrounded by the police and reporters.

"Uchiha-san, you were amazing! Are you even afraid when you were taken as hostage?"

"Uchiha-san, can you make a statement about the hostage-taking?"

"What did you feel when the man took you as a hostage?"

"Uchiha-san, what can you say about the whole situation?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

But Sasuke weren't listening at all; he was too busy checking himself up and making sure that he is still his gorgeous, complete self. When he was finally satisfied that he is still whole and not marred in any way, shape or form (never mind that he had just been in a traumatic event and his mental health might be scarred), he finally gave a brief statement for the police and give a death glare at the reporters for asking all those questions.

"Uchiha-san, what made you fight the hostage-taker bravely like that?" one of the reporters asked boldly.

The teen would've snapped at the man, but seeing he was kind of cute, he decided to give a short curt answer, "I don't want to die like that." And then he walked off towards his car. (Sasuke didn't play favorites, was it his fault that the man was cute? Helloooo, he was just being courteous.)

On the car, the raven let out a strangled noise that sounded like a whimper. It was close, so close. He breathed in and out trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He brushed his hair with his hand and felt himself calm down.

"Okay, calm down, Sasuke. You are an Uchiha, and Uchihas are not easily scared like that." He murmured, appeasing himself, although he himself doubts his statement, maybe his subconscious will not?

Minutes later, when he was calmed down enough, and driving again through the Konoha highway, he finally remembered his objective for today. He may be sidetracked a while before, but now he is sure that his plan will go through!

He began to think of different suicide methods again but his mind came up blank. Being fed up by his lack of ideas, he fished his cellphone from his pocket and decided to call an expert.

_-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-_

"What is it Uchiha?" a cold voice greeted him.

"Sabaku." Sasuke greeted back with equally cold voice.

"What do you want?"

The driving teen did not answer right away, because at right moment, a car swerved in front of him. He turned the car just in time not to be hit.

He slammed the brakes, and opened his window. He hissed threateningly to the other driver, cursing the others driving skills, while gesticulating obscenities with his free hand.

Hey, he may be committing a suicide but there is no way in hell that his beloved car will suffer the same fate. Although he had contemplated dying with his Chevvy, he dismissed the thought immediately. He didn't beg and plead for his father to buy it for him, not to mention all the times he had prayed to all the deities up there in heaven (and all those in Mount Olympus) to give his father a clear blank mind to actually agree, just for his beloved to go bye-bye on this world. She will be his legacy when he finally left the living world. Don't Ask.

Satisfying himself in cursing the man's entire existence, including his dog's (who is now whimpering on the backseat, tail between his legs) he returned to his conversation with Gaara.

"Do y-?" his question was abruptly cut off by the other.

"Go jump on the cliff Uchiha, I have no time for you." Gaara's cold voice was followed by the beeping sound, telling Sasuke that the other had already hung up.

…

Silence

…

_Wow._ He knew Sabaku no Gaara is intelligent, but damn! He didn't even have to voice his question and the other had already given him an answer. (He ignored the fact that the statement made by Gaara was laced with contempt about his well-being. It was the suggestion that matters).

So with renewed spirits, he started of his car and drove off.

'_Now where to?_' The Hokage cliff is nearest, and the cliff had a nice view. Maybe he could sight-see first before he breathes his last breath? But he remembered that Suigetsu said that someone from their year had died there. One of his fangirls, in fact. Apparently, the girl had been so heartbroken that he turned her down that she committed a suicide. The girl even gave him an ultimatum through a letter, saying that she will not kill herself if he go out with her. Too bad that he didn't read it. Oh, well, good-bye fan-girl.

So, the Hokage cliff is out of the question then. He'll be damned if he did the same thing his idiotic fan-girls had done.

'_Hmm... How about the Valley of Death? It's very far but the name is fitting'._ Sasuke thought to himself. After a second of hesitating, he took a sharp u-turn, which made the car behind him to slam into the post; he headed to the Valley of Death which is about 15 miles from there.

Unfortunately when he was half-way there, he noticed that the gas is almost empty. Sighing in exasperation, he looked around trying to find a gas station. Luckily, he saw a sign that says that there will be a gas station, within 5 kilometers.

He drove to the site, and let a small sigh of relief when he arrived at the gas station. It was a small one and old too. He looked around and saw that there are no people around. He is not really surprised; since this is very far from the city, but they could at least leave a helper though. Grunting in annoyance he steps down from the car and punch in the money and the liters he needed. He put the gas nuzzle on the mouth of the gas tank and waited for it to be filled.

His eyes suddenly grew wide when a running man pushed him aside and rode his car. The man ignites the engine, intention clear on driving it. "I'm sorry" the man yelled and drove off.

Sasuke, on reflex, started running to catch the car; thankfully the man is not driving on full-speed yet. He yanked open the passenger seat, clinging for dear life (he is **not** going to die because of something like this!) and jumped on the passenger seat.

"What do you think you are doing??" He hissed at the man beside him. He felt fear gripping his heart (or was it the adrenaline rush? Whatever) but he is keeping himself in check. He won't show any emotions to this stranger who just suddenly appear out of nowhere. Taking his beloved Chevvy with him just like that.

"What do you think?" the man snapped back. "I'm borrowing your car to get out of there!"

"And what gives you the idea that I will let you borrow my car?!" he almost shrieked. How dare this guy think that le would just let anyone borrow his car, without even asking his permission first, no less?

But his answer did not come from the blonde beside him; it came as a gunshot that made the car swerved violently.

He leaned from his window to see where the gunshot came from and saw to his horror it came from the black car behind them. He mentally groaned when he saw a man leaning from the window of the car holds a gun out and points it at their direction.

'_Not again!'_

**---------------------------------------------------T.B.C.------------------------------------------------**

So, do you like it?

Leave reviews, minna!


End file.
